The Slave Traders
Availability Available after you return from Wyrmskeep. May disappear near the end of the game (before Seventh Path and fighting the Icy Idol). You will have to talk with The Amicable Man/Oswald inside the Nagapur pub to make the boy reappear. Quest Details Talk to the boy with the ( ) talk bubble standing left of Hemelos Armory. His sister is missing and he asks for your help. He also directs you to Oswald. You can find Oswald on the second level of the pub. The slave traders from Athlum moved here and you are asked to take them out and transported to The Aqueducts. Inside, make your way to The Third Channel and head for the group standing at the entrance, (J-26/J-27), to trigger a scene and a boss fight against the Slaver. The slaver himself tends to use a weak attack, instead relying on his escort to provide the threat. After defeating him, the team will return to Nagapur for their reward. Reward * 5,000g * Linen Belt * access to The Aqueducts * Gifts of Remembrance opens in Nagapur - Nordenalm Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Nagapur's been increasingly unsafe. Recently a bunch of kids have gone missing... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Good gracious! Could it be kidnapping? I had better be careful as well." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Nagapur's been increasingly unsafe. Recently a bunch of kids have gone missing... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "I'll take care of this! ...Right after finishing the dishes, that is. Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Nagapur's been increasingly unsafe. Recently several youths have gone missing... That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Missing youths...missing young women!? Beloved daughter, I forbid you from going to Nagapur! Do not even take a step in that direction!" : Bartender's Daughter: "A-alright..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Nagapur's been increasingly unsafe. Just recently another bunch of kids have gone missing... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Kidnappings... Something like that was goig on in Athlum recently, wasn't it..." : Gossipy Girl: Oh yeah, General Blocter busted the group, right? Wonder if these are the same guys? Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Since the incident, Nagapur's become a real dangerous area. There's lots of crime, especially involving the kidnapping of young boys and girls. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Kidnapping? Missing children? That's just wrong!" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: " Nagapur's become such a dangerous area since the incident, sir! There's lots of crime, especially involving the kidnapping of young boys and girls. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I've got a knuckle sandwich for anyone who tries to hurt kids around here!"' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"You tell them, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "Since the incident, Nagapur's become real dangerous. There's lots of crime, especially the kidnapping of young kids. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? It's a serious problem, but thankfully there are a lot of people working to solve it." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "Since the incident here, this city's become so dangerous I hear lots of stories about young boys and girls getting kidnapped. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Criminals emerge from the dark corners of one's blind spot." : Trendy Girl: "Crime can be solved if everyone just keeps their eyes and ears open and cooperates with each other." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Nagapur's been increasingly unsafe. Recently a bunch of kids have gone missing... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Nagapur...I've ever been there and thus have nothing to say about it. Next" : Passionate Miner: "Boo..." : Brother of Kidnapped Girl: "I can't find my little sister anywhere! And she knows she ain't big enough to go anywhere by herself... But I been all over town... I dunno what else to do. Ad' I sure can't trust some stupid adult to help! But you, you ain't so old... Please, you gotta help me find my sister! She's all I got left!" :: Rush: "Don't worry--I'll find her!" :: Brother of Kidnapped Girl: "Thanks a million! So there's this Oswald geezer, ad' he knows, like, everythin' about Nagapur! I bet he could help! I'll stay here in case she comes back..." :or: :: Rush: "Ask the city guard." :: Brother of Kidnapped Girl: "..." (Inside Nagapur's pub) : Oswald: "Oho, it's you. Good timing... Recently a group of slavers has made its way into the city. They may be familiar... Seems the group used to operate outside of Athlum. The slavers hide in the Aqueducts. Yet while I know their hideout's location, I haven't strength enough to dispose of the fiends. But now, a virile youth with a strong sense of justice has come straight to my door. Can I entrust you with this task? Would you go to the Aqueducts?" :: Rush: "You don't have to ask!" :: Oswald: "Excellent. I will take you to the entrance." :or: ::Rush: "Too busy for justice now." :: Oswald: "I see... Return if you change your mind." (Speaking to him again) : Oswald: "Well? Will you go to the Aqueducts?" :: Rush: "I'm totally there!" :: Oswald: "Excellent. I will take you to the entrance." : or: :: Rush: "Ahhh...no." :: Oswald: "I see... Return if you change your mind." (After locating the slavers) : Slaver: "Huh? Th' hell do you want?" :: Rush: "Hand over the girl!" :: Slaver: "*snort* So, there're still a couple idiots with balls in this town after all. but you picked the wrong time to get all high and mighty! Boys! Grab these little punks--they're gonna be the latest additions to our inventory!" : or: :: Rush: "Just passing through..." :: Slaver: "Ohoho...slow down. You come in here, see our faces, and you think we're gonna let you off scot-free? Boys! Grab these little punks—they're gonna be the latest additions to our inventory!" So we deal with the Slavers... : Brother of Kidnapped Girl: "You got my sister back! I really owe you, mister!" : Oswald: "Well done, Rush Sykes. Here's a little something to show my appreciation." (Get Linen Belt and 5,000g) : Oswald: "This should bring Nagapur back into balance. Hmm, it seems that even this old man can still be of use to someone..." Quest Log # According to the old man, there's some shady business going on with some sleazy dudes into human trafficking. They're in the Aqueducts. # I destroyed the slave-trading group hiding in the Aqueducts. The kid's sister was returned safely. The old man gave me a reward. Life is good! Category:Quests